


King of Suburbia

by habituallykindablue



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Suburbia, Suicide Attempt, early 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habituallykindablue/pseuds/habituallykindablue
Summary: When Pete Wentz came riding back into Northbrook from DePaul in a 1990s Chevy Monte Carlo like he was an outlaw in an Old Western, the whole town was pissed.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! my tumble is: vampyreangel

When Pete Wentz came riding back into Northbrook from DePaul in a 1990s Chevy Monte Carlo like he was an outlaw in an Old Western, the whole town was pissed.

Patrick doesn’t know much about Pete other than the fact Pete is fours years his senior. On one occasion, during his fourteenth birthday, Pete saw the “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” balloon attached to his family’s mailbox and proceeded to knock on their door, hand him a severely used Danzig CD and then take some cake all before leaving. Before Pete left for college, Patrick would look out his bedroom and watch him as he crawled out onto his window; his flashlight was his only companion. Sometimes he would play the CD and watch him. Maybe he was nosy, or maybe he was just lonely too. Patrick played that CD till it gave out. Which in hindsight, is kind of embarrassing since it was a gift from the infamous neighborhood shit wrecker, AKA the douchbag that crashed his dirt bike into his elderly neighbor's garden.

In passing conversation, Joe Trohman said he knew Pete. Patrick and Joe met at some dingy record store, but didn't have a proper conversation until they reunited at some concert. THE KILLERS were headlining and the majority of the people there were to see them. They stayed friends after that. Though his mother wasn't exactly a fan of Joe and how he went around smoking weed and giving Bart Simpson stick'n'poke tattoos at parties. But she knew her son was shy and didn't have many friends, so she tolerated this friendship.

Ever since Patrick entered his senior year he seemed to be hanging in Joe's familie's basement. Mainly they messed around; Joe would strum his six string like he thought he was Brian May. Give Patrick enough to Miller Lites and he will sing along to what ever Joe is playing on his guitar. 

Nighttime came quickly and Patrick found himself half asleep on Joe's basement futon. The other boy was out cold on his ugly basement carpet, pizza box next to him like a lover.

Patrick's phone buzzed three times before he looked at the caller ID. It was Gerard. He took a deep breath. It was only one-thirty in the morning and he was barley awake. God, eighteen and he has the sleep schedule of elderly woman. As a kid, he used to make fun of his teenage cousin because they watched shitty reality/talk shows- call her an old lady teenager. He gets it now. Survivor is the shit.

"Hello?" he spoke into his Motorola. 

"Hey," replied Gerard. "So, uh, Frank and I were leaving the movies when this guy slammed into us. The old gal finally gave in and wont start."

"I'll be there." 

Gerard yawned. "Clark Street, right next to the movies. Thank you so much."

Patrick closed his phone, stretched and stood up from the futon. He gently kicked Joe..  
"I have to go."

Joe just grunted.

Quietly, Patrick made his way up the stairs and snuck out the front door. He made it to the crash site quickly. His headlights shined on the three men standing in front of a 1990s Chevy Monte Carlo. Gerard approached her car, cradling a cup of coffee, because only he would have a cup of coffee in the dead of night.

Before he could speak, a voice shouted out. "Patrick?" It said. Patrick Stump? How are you doing?"

The culprit was smiling wide and waving from the car. "Do you remember me? Pete? I played soccer with your brother!"

"You know this guy?" Gerard said.

"Unfortunately." 

It was strange how happy Pete was, being in the presence of Frank and all, a tattoo artist with a scorpion inked into his neck and who's car he just totaled. 

Frank was leaning onto Pete's car. "Dude, just give us your insurance number so I can get ol' Betty fixed."

"About that. I don't have insurance."

Frank laughed coldly, "of course you don't. Fuck."

Gerard crawled into the backseat of Patrick's car and rolled down the window. "Frank, get your ass in here before you do something you'll regret."

kicked the ground and spit on Pete's car. 

"You know, your boyfriend knows how to hold a grudge."

Gerard nodded and moved over so Frank could sit down.

The ride to their apartment was a short one, unlike the one Gerard had when he was single. When Patrick was sixteen, he worked at the rainforest cafe in the city. they started out as coworkers, but became friends after agreeing keeping alligators in the restaurant for entertainment was kind of screwed up. He was five years older than Patrick, but, his mother doesn't bother him coming over and handing out; after all her was gayer than a daffodil on a summer day. 

After he dropped them at their place, Patrick swore to stop being everyone's personal choffer. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. So she did. At this point he didn't care we whether or not his mother heard him and discovered he wasn't at Joe's place.  
The next morning, a muggy Saturday, Patrick would of slept through the day if it weren't for the raspy knocking on the front door. He didn't bother changing out of his pajamas, he just went to the door in a Phantom of the Opera shirt and sweats.  
he opened the door and was met face to face with Pete. In his hand he held a cake with "sorry i fucked up ur car" written in black icing. "I don't know where they live, so can you give this to them?"

Patrick took the cake. "um, okay."

"Yeah, I feel bad. I was a looking looking at a deer, and BOOM! We crashed. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He followed her into the kitchen as she set the cake on the table. 

"I like your shirt." Patrick said.

Pete looked down at his shirt. "oh, Neutral Milk Hotel? I would give an arm and a leg to see them live."

"Same."

Patrick sat at the dining table and Pete followed her action.

"So, how has Northbrook been?"

He sighed. "Well, you sure have stirred things around now that you're back."

"My talent." He said dryly. looked down at his black Chuck's with a downcast look on his face. 

"Hey," Patrick said. "Wanna go up to my room? I got Elvis Costello on vinyl."

"You collect records? That's cool." 

It became a normal thing; Patrick would attempt his homework and Pete sat on the bed, playing riffs on his guitar,which pratically live in the Stump household at this point.

Patrick never asked Pete about his home life. Growing up, he never saw his parents. He never heard his mother shout out his name when the streets light turned on like his mother. It all makes sense now, why he was such a roudy teenager and a lonly adult.  
Pete threw a tennis ball up and down on Patrick’s. "We should go out trick or treating."

"Im 18. Youre 22."

"So? Don't be a party pooper. We can go out as Morticia and Gomez."

Patrick laughed. "I'll pass."

In the end they went, Patrick refused to dress up. Pete on the other hand went as a vampire. An "Anne Rice Vampire", As he said. Patrick was shocked he read a book, but turns out he just watched the movie.  
the day after Halloween, Pete was out of town visiting his grandmother in Ohio. Patrick was slightly upset he didn't text him he was leaving up until he was already in Ohio. he got over it when his phone buzzed. he should have made him wait, but there was the feeling like someone was pulling a noose around her heart.

Patrick: Hey.  
Pete: srry i didnt text. no signal.  
pete: i wasnt ghosting u i swear  
Patrick: I get it, You're fine.  
pete: Hell yeah im fine

Patrick rolled his eyes.

patrick:: Goodnight.  
pete:: <3

The next morning Joe came over and was begging like a dog for candy.

"give me a kitkat and all i'll stop fat shaming Robert Smith."

Patrick threw a kitkat at him. "Deal."

"where did you get this candy, anyway?"

Patrick shurgged. "I went trick or treating with Pete.  
"  
his eyes widened. "Wentz? No fucking way."

"Were just friends, okay? Plus he's not as bad as people say he is."

Joe stole another kitkat. "Whatever you say."

Two days later Pete returned from Ohio. For the first time, Patrick saw his mother from where he was watching the woman from the bedroom window. She was an older woman, scarily thin and her head was littered with strands of grey hair. Her skin was practically translucent and vainy. When she looked Patrick's way, the younger of the two ducked. 

pete:: wanna hang out later  
Patrick groaned. The audacity of this man.  
patrick: Sure  
pete: ok give me a sec

a half hour later the Stump house doorbell rang. Patrick raced down the stairs before his mom could opened the door. Pete was standing at the door frame holding a bouquet of roses. "I wanna take you somewhere."

"i'm wearing jeans and a sweater."

"It's nowhere fancy. Come on."

Pete handed him the roses and they both got into the car. Pete, for one thing, can not drive. Secondly, he has road rage. Badly. Patrick was about to panic until they pulled into the cemetery. There was a pond, which Pete  
parked next to. 

Pete took a breath. "Can I hold your hand? please?" He plead. 

Patrick took it. "yeah. Hey, are you okay?"

"I think so."

They got out the car and claps their hands again. Pete led them to certain a stone, which read, "WENTZ"

"This is my dad."

The two stood there in silence and Patrick put his head on Pete's shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

they walked back to Pete's car. "He would have liked you."

"I hope so."

Pete chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Lets go get milkshakes, yeah?"

Patrick shyly agreed.

When they left the cemetery, Pete put on the radio and 1979 by Smashing Pumpkins played. 

Pete held his hand. "Our song."

Patrick nodded. "Our Song."


	2. Chapter 2

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BU-

Patrick flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Patrick?" The voice said. 

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Andy. I'm a friend of Pete's."

there was something in Andy's tone; it was something sinister and Patrick caught onto it. 

"And why are you calling me?" He said nervously. 

"Pete, uh, tried to kill himself. took a bunch of Ativan. I'm in the hospital waiting room. They won't let anyone but his mom back."

Without thought Patrick said, "i'm on my way."

Patrick threw on his black parka, the one that kept him warm through these December days. He tied his converse, fighting back tears. He didn't care it was 6:34 a.m. on a school day. He needed to be at the hospital. 

In the next room he could hear his mother getting ready for her day shift at the hospital. quietly, he made his way downstairs (the blowing sound his mother's hair dryer was enough to mask the sound of the creaky stairs).

Patrick was crying by the time he got to his car. sobbing as he drove. The traffic was light, surprisingly. He remembers the drive to the hospital from yearly check-ups. 

He parked his car in the hospital parking lot. He felt sick; like he's digging his own grave. The hospital was cold and smelled like antiseptic. The waiting room was empty except for one man. 

"Patrick?" The man said.

"Andy?" 

Andy shook his hand. 

"How is he?" Patrick said said wiping away his tears. 

"Last they told me he was stable and on an IV."

Patrick sat down in a plastic chair next to Andy. He felt numb. Like he was drowning. 

A nurse came by. "Are you family of Mr. Wentz?"

Patrick perked up. "I'm his boyfriend." 

"He's awake. If you two want to see him."

"Oh," Andy replied. "I'm just a friend."

The nurse shrugged. "It's fine."

Andy nodded. "Thank you."

Both of them stood up and followed the nurse down a hallway with bedrooms on each side.   
Pete was room 59. In Pete's room there was a woman– his mother. She looked the same since Patrick caught a glimpse of her two months ago. 

Mrs. Wentz looked up. "Are you Patrick? Pete talks about you a lot."

"Yes, I am."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Patrick."

Pete moved, barley awake. "Patrick?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Andy is too."

"You're so pretty."

Mrs. Wentz smiled. "They put him on painkillers."

"This fucking IV hurts."

"How are you, Pete?" Andy said. 

"Andy? Fuck i'm so sorry dude."

"Why is he apologizing?"

Andy looked at Patrick. "I'm the one he called when he overdosed." 

Patrick's phone rang. "Hold on, I have to take this."

He stepped out of the room and flipped opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you? Why aren't you at school? I got a call from the office and you're not there."

"I'm, uh, at the hospital. The one downtown."

"Why?"

Patrick's eyes swelled with tears again. "I'm dating Pete."

"What?" 

"I'm dating Pete Wentz. We're more than good friends, mom."

She sighed through the phone. "Why are you at the hospital?" 

"Pete overdosed." 

"be home by 5 o'clock. I mean it."

"ok. bye."

"bye."

Patrick walked back into the room and found Pete was sleeping again. Mrs. Wentz squeezed his shoulder. "You boys go get something to eat, ok?"

Andy and Patrick ended up at a McDonald's. Patrick ordered a cheese burger and fries with a sprite, and Andy had the healthiest thing on the menu: salad with no cheese or dressing. Patrick learned Andy was a vegan and really into going to the gym. Patrick is pretty sure he's never been inside a gym besides the one at school. 

After Lunch they made their way back to the hospital. Once again they let both Patrick and Andy in. Pete was awake again and his mother was still sitting by his bed, only she was half asleep. 

"Mrs. Wentz?" Patrick said. 

"hm?" She replied. 

"Go home and get some sleep, ok?" Patrick said. 

"You're right. take care of my boy, please."

The day went by quick. Andy stayed with Pete while Patrick waited in the dining room in his house. His mom opened then slammed it.

"Patrick?" She said.

"I'm in the dining room."

His mother walked into the room. Her eyes looked as if she had been crying and her hair was untied. "Why didn't you tell me? I should have known."

"I'm sorry."

"So... Are you gay?"

"Yes."

To Patrick's surprise she hugged him. "Honey, you know I love and respect you, right?"

Patrick melted into the hug and began to cry again. "I'll never be able to tell dad, will I?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

He sniffled. "Thought so."

"You are 18. You can make your own decisions, all I can do is give you advice. Why Pete?"

"Because he knows what it feels like to be lonely."

"You have me."

"I know, mom."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

The next morning was a Friday. Patrick rode the bus instead of driving to school. He had forgotten how awful the bus and everyone in it is. He sat down next to a Freshman, Brendon. Brendon was loud. Like, really loud. A paper airplane flew by. Fuck, why did he do this again?

His phone buzzed.

pete: Hey

Patrick: everything ok? i'm on my way to school.

pete: im getting discharged at five

patrick: Ok. Also, my mom knows about us.

pete: how did that go

patrick: surprisingly good. She's just mad I didn't tell her. 

patrick: I have to go. I love you. 

pete: i love you too

After school, Patrick went to the mall to get some coffee. The barista was Gerard's younger brother, Mikey. Mikey graduated last year. The two talked for a bit and he gave Patrick a free muffin. He made his way to Pete's house. It was starting to get dark already. 

Patrick knocked on the door to the Wentz residence.   
"Come in!" Pete said. The door was unlocked and he stepped inside. Pete was in the living room cuddled in blankets. He was watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

“Cuddle with me.” Pete said.

Patrick kicked off his shoes and hung his parka up on the coat rack. He sat down next to Pete and the older of the two laid his head on the crook of Patrick’s.

“Thanks for putting up with my bullshit.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I have bipolar disorder. guess I should’ve told you.”

Patrick sighed. “I love you no matter what.”

“I love you too. Let’s order a pizza, I’ll pay. 

Patrick reached in his pocket for his phone. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel


End file.
